The End of Eternity
by obsidianstar13
Summary: Starts with Tomas and Mellina meeting... Tomas & Mellina don't die in the house fire! and what if Otis had followed Tomas & Mellina to Bathory? if he had helped them and Nelly raise him?
1. A Meeting of Chances

**A/N I do not own CoVT. Heather Brewer does. **

It was snowing when I first saw her. I'd like to say it was the most beautiful night I had ever seen, but it wasn't. The ground was wet from snow and I couldn't see the sky at all because of the falling snow. She didn't seem to notice though. She moved as if she were in a hurry to get somewhere. It was a shame she would never make it to her destination though I thought as she fought her way through the wind.

I could smell her blood from a far distance. Like hot cocoa. Right as she was about to cross the place I was hiding in, I stepped out of the shadows and into her path. She looked up with a surprised, puzzled look on her face. I could see now that she had deep, warm, chocolate brown eyes framed by just as brown hair.

I expected her to scream. Instead a slow inviting smile crossed her face. I took a step closer getting ready to dive for her neck when she started speaking.

"Hello there, would you like to walk me home?"

I blinked. A strange feeling had enveloped me(it wouldn't be until later that I would realize what it was). To my surprise I found myself saying I would love to.

**A/N Okay so how was that for a beginning? Please review! I'll update probably tomorrow or some time this weekend. Depends on how many reviews I get, but I'll still update soon! Promise! **


	2. I want to know you

"What are you thinking about? "

I looked up to see Mellina staring at me over her school books. I had assumed she wouldn't have noticed because usually when she's doing school work she's completely absorbed in it. I had been coming to her small apartment every night for almost three weeks now.

After a pause I answered her, "Nothing important,".

Her brow furrowed cutely. "Anything you think is important to me."

I softened a bit hearing that and was quite for a few moments. Its surprising how fast you can come to care for someone. When I didn't say anything she continued.

"And what you think of me... wondering what you think of me keeps me awake for hours. And has my miind wandering during school, unfortunately," she added trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood a bit more. When she realized what she had said she blushed a bright pink and turned back to her work. I stared at her for the next maybe fifteen minutes before I spoke again.

"Perhaps I can tell you what I think about you...but first you have to tell me everything you possibly can about yourself."

She stared. "What?" She asked.

I sighed and said "I want to know everything I can about you... your favorite color, your favorite food, music, time of day, hobbies, books, poems. About what makes you feel more comfortable, about your friends from your hometown, and even about your family."

She went silent. I was about to apologize for asking for so much, when a huge brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Okay Tomas," She said. I'll tell you everything, but you have to tell me about yourself too."

I smirked thinking she was joking. But the raised eyebrow and the look on her face said otherwise. I couldn't possibly tell her about being a vampire... or being hundreds of years old, which might make things harder to answer. But despite that agreed.

Over the next few hours all we talked about was her. Her favorite color is pale yellow. She loves chocolate and classical music. She believes dusk and twilight are beautiful, but not just for the romantic air around them. She loves swimming and dancing, but doesn't know much poetry. A little Shakespeare or Robert Frost here and there, but thats it. She's an only child of two loving parents, but sadly her father passed away soon after her graduation from high school from cancer. Her mother passed away a year later in a car crash leaving her alone... except for her best friend, Nelly.

"Nelly is amazing, Tomas. We met in kindergarten and I can tell her anything. I love her so much. She gives the best advice and finds the sweetest ways to do things. I haven't been able to talk to her much lately even though we both go to Stokerton University. We have different majors so we don't really have any classes together. At least we get to eat lunch together, but she'll be graduating soon. She's getting a nursing degree and plans on moving back to Bathory right after her graduation."

She grew quiet for a couple minutes. Finally she whispered so that I could barely hear her, "I'll sure miss her."

We were lying on her bed, her facing away from me. I turned to get a better look at her. I could see that her eyes were shimmering, but she was holding in the tears. I gently touched her shoulder.

"Why will you miss her? If what you said is true and you're like sisters, then it should seem like your together all the time. And you've got me here," I whispered that last part.

she sniffled and finally turned to face me. "You're right, of course. It's just so hard sometimes. It seems like only yesterday we were starting high school together and now we're getting older and it seems like we're moving on."

"Moving on isn't always a bad thing though, Mellina."

I met her gaze and held it there for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. We stayed like that until she yawned. I laughed andsnickered at her and she smiled a weary grin back.

"How about I let you get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow afternoon and its almost 4 a.m. I'll come back tomorrow night around 10 or 11.

Fighting a yawn she replied, "OK, that sounds like a good plan."

Smiling I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up.

"Good night, Mellina."

"G'night, Tomas." On the verge of a deep sleep.

I turned off the light and left the apartment and made my way to my house a few streets away. When I got there I saw that my brother, Otis, wasn't home. Probably out feeding or doing some paperwork of some sort for his teaching job at the university.

I decided to head off to bed early. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about how dangerous this thing I had started with Mellina was. We would both be killed if caught. But for some odd, foolish reason, I didn't really care.


End file.
